Diary of Lae D Snowflake
by Lae D Snowflake
Summary: In Celes, Fai's young charge and adopted sister, Lae, finally turns 18 and she is given a journal. Unbeknownst to them, she puts it to good use as she leaves Celes in pursuit of Fai after he flees from their world when she wakes to Ashura asleep.
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

My name and title is Lae D. Snowflake. It was given to me by King Ashura of the country of Seresu. "D" represents that I am a magic user under Ashura's rule. But with that in mind, I look up to him more as a father figure than a royal figurehead. Seven years ago, today, I was found by His Majesty in the snow, therefore he found it appropriate to give me the second name "Snowflake."

When I was brought to live in the castle, I was immediately introduced to a young man, perhaps 12 years older then myself, that also came into Ashura's care from strange means and reasons. At the time I didn't entirely comprehend what was going on around me as Ashura entrusted my life of studying magic in the care of this young man. He introduced himself to me with a wide smile as Fai D. Fluorite. He told me my eyes were sparkling so much like a star that it must be a sign that I was a "favorite of the gods" as he told me, and that was what was watching me until I came to be found.

It's been seven whole years since that night, tonight as a matter of fact! But to be honest, that night I wasn't really concerned getting answers because my full attention was fixated on his eyes. Those beautiful crystal blue eyes. Fai told me they are the source of his magic so to be drawn to them immediately means that I must have a natural ability of magic myself. Was he right! He taught me so much in these seven years that I follow closely in progress when he was my age. I remember one night I was taking a break from learning shielding spells when I found Fai alone, which seemed unnatural to me at the time. I found him in a daze staring into a pool. I'd never seen this room until that day and I was a little worried Fai would've been angry with my intrusion. He didn't even notice me until I was next to him. I stared at his emotionless face when I notice he began to lean forward to the point where I had to grab him and pull him away from the water before he could plunge himself in. It was then he noticed I was there! I saw someone precious and strong to me break down as he talked of his brother. I had not met any brother so I was curious. I listened as he talked about the cursed twin princess, he talked about how he killed Fai. I asked him who he was and he looked at me and I noticed the despair that reflected from his eyes. He said 'Yuuhi.'

I started to tear up as I realized the surroundings around me. I saw two small children being thrown into a tower. So many things flashed before me and I didn't even know what to make of any of it. Later I found myself being shaken to my senses. He told me that what I just saw were his memories and he didn't want me to see any of it. It wasn't something anyone should have to see. Fai also told me that King Ashura & I are the only two people who know of the name Yuuhi. He did mutter that there was one other but I should not concern myself with who he was. I wonder why he changed his name. I don't have an answer why, but I plan to find out. I swear my the end of this journal, I'll know!

-Lae


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I feel like being on a roll this evening so I have decided to post Entry 2 AND Entry 3 and I'd like to dedicate them to two viewers, Nims Dias-angelovdarkness and Ocean Ann Midnight ^_^

I know these chapters are a little short and I apologize for I am recalling 3 stories all by memory and they tend to have fights for space in my brain. But I do hope you all enjoy reading my adventures. I am greatly honored and thankful.

Enjoy 3

Entry 2

Why is it that I always end up exhausted and/or asleep whenever I attempt any large scale magical spells?? I don't really understand why I can't do it! Fai says I'm just not ready for it, but it frustrates me to no end! I know Fai was never really able to understand healing magic (but i can!) so maybe my large scale problem is the equivalent to Fai's healing problem.

Today I was trying to melt the falling snow in my hands, and I stared at it but then things got a little hazy. I remember Fai coming up to me and telling me to go and rest and he would finish the spell that required constant attention. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up in my bed. I did remember I had a fever earlier that day and when I woke up a few hours ago, it was gone! Lately, whenever I'm learning magic (with Fai, King Ashura is always busy these days) I've been getting fevers alot, usually after or during my sessions; maybe a connection? Oh well, I'll go look for him now!

~Lae

I am immediatly uploading Entry 3 so do please enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

Things have really taken a turn for the worst!!!! FAI IS GONE! Even worse; KING ASHURA TRIED TO KILL ME! I was really lucky when Fai showed up when he did. I passed out sometime in the middle, but I vaguely remember coming to hear Fai's voice (I couldn't open my eyes or move) saying he couldn't stay in this world anymore! Last night, after I wrote the last entry, I went looking for Fai like I wrote and I found King Ashura (more like, he found me) and he attacked me! Said something about it was my destiny to die and aid him in his strength. I was so confused and scared that he of all the precious people in my life would attack me and say that. Then Fai came, saved me, and before I passed out I saw Fai putting Ashura into a magical deep sleep. When I woke up, Fai was gone! Chii told me he went to see the Dimensional Witch and I looked through Fai's spell books to find anything that would help me. I did find a book about dimensional travel and how it was near impossible to many powerful magic users. I remember Fai telling me of witch that could travel from world to world with ease and she can grant any wish if the price is met. Some part of me wonders now if he told me that for a reason. I found a spell that can get me to the Dimensional Witch, but it can only work at a certain time of day. Tomorrow I'll try the spell. Maybe she can help me find Fai.

~Lae

I hope you enjoy my ridiculously short updates of Entry 2 and Entry 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my viewers... I know these entries are short but please do keep in mind that this 'story' are entries from Lae's journal, so when I was writing all of this, it took me a year because I made it a little project and wrote a journal in the mindset of my O.C. .... Her journal will include bits and pieces that were mentioned in the Tsubasa series but as she came across them... but with it being typed, it does seem shorter than when it was handwritten...

Thank you and please do enjoy

Entry 4

Today I met the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko. She gave me information that she had given Fai a means of traveling from world to world. At first, it didn't make sense because Fai had more than enough magic to travel on his own, his magic even grew every time it was used and travel like this could make it double easily each time. Anyway, the stories Fai told me about her were true enough. She does have amazing power, none of which I'd ever seen. So I asked her to help me find Fai in whatever world he could be in. Yuuko told me that I did not value anything enough for it to be a reasonable price. So I spent the night in exchange for the staff that King Ashura had given me just only days ago. So, last night, I had a dream that didn't really feel like a dream, more like a memory. I had a fever (big surprise!) and Fai cast a spell on me in the form of a crest, that made my body able to handle the stress of magic. This morning I presented the said crest and she told me it consisted of a rare and powerful magic and equaled out to fill Yuuko's demanding payment to fulfill my wish. When I did, another customer came to Yuuko's shop and he paid her with a feather that was emitting the most amazingly powerful magical essence that I've ever felt. It appeared to be just a regular feather, but I know it's something much more important than that. I have seen a feather almost identical to this one; Fai showed it to me and said it's one of the most valuable tools to make his wish come true. Yuuko presented it to me saying it would aid me in my journey. She gave it to me and I suddenly sprouted wings. I was told these wings will allow me to travel to the worlds Fai had been to and I would eventually catch up to him.

My first arrival was a nation called the Hashin Republic and I've already met a handful of people who remember Fai and how he was with a group of travelers. I can't wait! It's only a matter of time now!

~Lae


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5

This country is just so weird! The Hashin Republic is full of all these tall buildings, and people with all kinds of accents are constantly talking to one another. I've learned that this country's people all have something called a 'kudan.' I've seen several people do strange and amazing things with these kudans that seemed to be as different as everyone here. I remember I was thinking I wish I had a kudan when I bumped into this girl who was quite the primadona I apologized and started to walk away when she grabbed my arm. She said that she got the same feeling as she did from a tall Blondie man. That got my attention real quick. I talked to her but she was somewhat weirded out by my appearance so I've learned that I need to blend in with every country I visit. Luckily, this girl named Primera and I were the same size so I borrowed some of her clothes. Afterwards, I asked her everything she could possibly remember about Fai and what she told me sounds exactly like Fai to a T! I asked her when she last saw the people Fai was with and she told me about two to three weeks ago which didn't add up. Fai left Celes only two days ago. So I called Yuko through what magic I had left and she told me that time flows differently with each world. Kind of like three days in Celes equals out to two or three weeks in Hashin Republic and it could be 100 years in another world.

I think I'm in over my head here! There was also this guy who wouldn't stop hitting on my whenever Primera wasn't around. I think his name was Shougo, or something like that. But it all stopped when this weird digi-dorks gang (lol) attacked Shougo and his gang. Turns out I did have a kudan and it was really cool looking too if I say so myself! Kind of ironic that my kudan took the form of armor and snowy white wings. When everything appeared, Primera said I looked like an ice angel. Strange enough, my 'wings' Yuko gave me appeared and my hair turned blue and I fell asleep. I'm afraid that it might be a problem if the wings take me to another world if I sleep. I hope it's not somewhere where it's bad to sleep.

~Lae


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 6

Holy crap!

I guessed right, my wings CAN force me to travel to different worlds even if I'm not aware of it! I've arrived to a place called "Shura" and it's seems a war has just recently ended. All the debris would suggest it was a long lasting war, and I kept thinking to myself how its people could move on from what seemed like a life changing war. I tried to explore the area without being seen until I knew what I was getting myself into, and I fell which destroyed the clothes given to me by Primera (such a shame, I really liked that outfit too. At least I was given a bag that could carry my Celes attire) with rips and tears. Man! Was I pissed because you have nooooo idea how long I spent with Primera looking for 'the right outfit.' Primera is sweet, but she could drive me up a wall if I lived there my whole life. When I was washing my face by the river I noticed my eyes changed color. I felt a little alarmed and saddened because I loved my eye color, but while I was here I had to blend in and dress as a man in order to stay without question I had to help find the remains of their leader and the leader of the opposing army. Later someone found their swords but they had no way to preserve them. So I used my magic to create statues of their leaders using the soldier's memories of their appearances. Needless to say, it blew my cover so I was a female magician revealed, sigh. Soon after, I took off to my current location, a country called "Outo." It's pretty strange because without warning I was sought out my people called "Receivers" that brought me to their city hall. It kinda scared me shit-less because I didn't know what to think what would happen to me. I should have face palmed myself at my stupidity. I was told that in order for me to stay in this country is for me to work and be a registered citizen of Outo. Problem was I couldn't write in their language so I asked her to call me Snowflake and that became my alias. I learned that little trick from Fai ^_^. I asked for a job that could get me some info without staying in one place and by staying under the radar. The lady at City Hall said I couldn't become on Oni hunter but I would require a partner to work with. I was about to give up and face palm myself against a wall or something because I didn't know anyone here, but the desk clerk searched for oni hunters that were currently unpaired and awaiting partners to continue work. She found a match and I was paired with this brownish-red head named Ryou. He's really sweet and loves to fight which is perfect for me. But he's also very perceptive and direct. I asked him if he remembers a group of travelers, one with Blondie hair. I couldn't believe my luck because he remembered a cafe owner called Big Kitty. I thought 'what the hell is a big kitty?' Ryou led me to the cafe where the "puppy and kitty pair" lived. It was called the Cat's Eye Cafe. When I walked in, I felt Fai's presence all over the place. I had to stay at this building until I leave Outo. Ryou is really sweet to stay with me.

~Lae


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 7

Last night, I had the strangest dream. I dreamnt of Fai in the clothes of the men from the country of Shura. I was so happy to dream of Fai that I almost didn't notice the fact that he was with some people I did not recognize. He looked so happy to be with them that I started to wonder if I should find him and return to Celes. Would I hinder that happiness that I had never truly seen in him when we lived within Ashura's palace? Then I started to imagine staying in Outo... with Ryuo. OH MY GAWD! Am I really starting to fall for Ryuo??!! I mean, he isn't bad looking but... GAAAH! I don't know how to deal with this!!

This morning, I woke up to Ryuo shaking me awake. He said I was starting to cry and yell out in my sleep that woke him up from the room he was in down the hall. I told him I simply had a nightmare and that I was fine, but he didn't buy that. It was really out of the norm for me to experience him holding me while I cried. I knew he knew I was lying to not worry him. Just like Fai used to do for me, but this time it felt different. When it was Fai, he felt like someone I could rely on for just about anything... like a brother would, I guess would be the right description. But with Ryuo... I don't know. I felt like nothing bad would ever happen to me if I stayed like that. I guess I really do fancy him. But I don't know the signs of love so I'm scared to assosiate the word with these feelings. But then again, I do remember talking to Fai about the subject and him telling me, "If you really love someone with all your heart, if you can imagine them dying and find yourself unable to breathe and in complete despair, then you must be in love."

I imagined losing Ryuo and I don't ever want to feel what I felt at that moment, even if it was just my imagination! I'd rather die then lost him. But I know it must be completely one-sided love. Ryuo could never want me, not when all I am is an alias for a country. Besides, my wings could carry me to the next world at any given moment. But I do wonder about what would be Ryuo's reaction if I did tell him everything. Maybe I should try tomorrow... Wow! Look at me! I met this guy only two days ago and here I am, writing about my feelings for him. Wow!

NO! I might not last here in Outo long enough. I'm not going to risk my time. I'll take the risk and tell him tonight!!!  
Hopefully, he'll accept it as well as me. Because I don't know if I could handle him hating me for my circumstances. Let's hope for the best

-Lae


End file.
